Dropbear Strategem
by HowlingWolf'sShadow
Summary: A second part to 'Goanna on the Dunny' This time the other Nations are learning about one of our deadliest predators...the Dropbear!


**Yeah I decided to have more fun with the Hetalia guys :) This is a continuation of 'Goanna on the Dunny' my other Hetalia fic, so read that one first it may make a bit more sense. I wrote this because people on dA (my dA account is loneshadowwolf. deviantart .com -no spaces-) liked the story and thought it good.**

**So this one is about the dangerous and deadly dropbears, be careful when walking in the bush ;)**

**Disclaimer:  
>Canada: HowlingWolf-<br>****America: *drops down from above Indianna Jones style* HowlingWolf'sShadow does not own Hetalia!  
><strong>**Canada: I was going to say that... :( **

* * *

><p>Of the five Nations three now looked about themselves with wide eyes which flicked from one tree to another, one was focused on cooking prawns on the barbie and the other was just looking around with interest.<p>

"So what are dropbears like Australia, eh?" The Canadian asked turning his gaze from the land around them to the Australian just in time to see him throw the prawns onto a plate. The other three nations quickly turned their gaze to the Australian as well not without the occasional glance backwards.

"Well, dropbears are….hmmm, well there are two types. One of 'em is like Robbo here, "He said pointing his thumb at the red eyed koala perched on his shoulder. " 'Course they're much more fierce than he is, right mate, "a grin on his face as he fed some of the salad to the koala. " yeah and they get mad and drop out of the tree right on your head, they can take your eyes out. Hey England you ok mate?" Looking at the Englishman a smirk on his face completely at odds with his sincere sounding words. "Wanna hear about the other kind?"

All four nations nodded their heads, three of them albeit reluctantly.

"Cool then, the other type is much more fierce, they are massive creatures that drop out of the trees on campers and such mostly, they have glaring red eyes like demons and great shredding claws that can take a bloke top off." The Australian smirked to himself as he looked at the other Nations three of which were now positively shaking with fright, "It's ok though mates, that type ain't likely to be round here," with an easy smile Australia turned back to the food. "the things both have in common is they both hate tourists, they will always attack them it the fine 'em, particularly if there are multiple from different countries…"

"… Australia… is there anything to stop them? Like a spray or something" The Frenchman asked looking nervously at the large gumtrees around the backyard.

"Well… there is one trick I know that keeps 'em away…"

"What is it Australia!" The American shouted as the branches of a tree above him shuddered alarmingly.

"Be back in a minute." The Australian got up and walked into the house, shooting a smirk up at the branches before the screen door fell shut.

Three of the Nations looked around them more nervous now that the Tanned Nation is not there, while Canada frowned faintly having seen the Australian's face and thinking that he could now hear faint laughter coming from the house.

"This will be a good on Robbo," chuckled the Australian as he went through his cupboards. "Know I have some here somewhere… Eureka!"

Turning their heads three of the Nations jumped as the screen door banged against the wall as Australia pushed it open.

"So you guys wanna use this method, it's guaranteed to keep the dropbears away."

"Yes, now hurry up Australia!" England half shouted sure that the branches that were moving had gone against the slight breeze.

"Ok mates," Smirking slightly the Australian pulled a jar out of his pocket. "If you guys put some of this behind your ears, it'll keep the dropbears away. They hate the stuff."

"I do not blame them." France stated, having smelled the jars contents and now holding his nose. "I refuse."

"Hey relax it's just vegemite guys, the traditional Aussie spread. "

"So if we put this stuff on our ears then the dropbear will leave us alone?" England asked eyeing the jar.

"Yep. The dropbear 'll leave you alone." Australia replied, glancing up at the branches causing the other to also look up to see the shaking is even closer to them and stronger.

"O-okay." England reached across and opened the jar, pulling a face he put his fingers in the black mixture and taking it our attempted to put some behind his ears, smearing it through his hair in the process.

France chuckled slightly at the Englishman, "My Angleterre looks good with his hair two toned."

"You guys gonna put some on?"

"What about you Australia? Aren't you going to put some behind your ears?" Canada's soft voice was drowned out by France's taunts of England's new hairstyle.

"hey Australia!" America jumped up, going into his patented Hero pose," Aren't you going to put some behind your ears?"

"Me? Nah mate, I don't need to. I eat the stuff had some on toast for breakfast."

"Ok, the Hero will put this stuff behind his ears so that England will not be the only one!" America stated his voice picking up some speed as the shaking branches because more audible, before he plunged his fingers into the goo and puts some behind his ears, wincing slightly at the smell. "There! The Hero has done it! France you next!"

"Honhonhonhon, you can look like idiots and smell like that but I-" freezing midsentence the Frenchman noticed that the shaking branches were moving toward him now, " will show you how to put it on with style" Shuddering France put his fingers into the vegemite and placed some behind his ears. "There now we are safe…"

Looking up all three nations eyes widened as they saw that the movements were still coming closer to themselves. "Australia! It isn't working!" England turned his head to partially look at the Australian.

"Hmmm, you could try the dance… it make 'em think you're a predator…"

"How do we do this dance?" France asked, inching back from the table.

"You have to do the bunyip dance, it involves jumping up and down, growling and grunting and spinning, it makes 'em scared 'cos bunyips eat them."

"I will do the heroic dance and save us!" America jumped up and started to jump around wriggling his hips and growling. Grinning upwards as he saw the movements go away from him.

"no it's coming towards us you bloody wanker!" England shouted as he and France jumped up and joined in dancing.

Canada meanwhile had stood up and walked around the tree. "Victoria? What are you doing?"

Grinning down at him was a young girl of sixteen or so years who was shaking the branches and trying not to fall from the force of her laughter. "Wah! Oomph!" Landing on a lower branch she caught sight of the Canadian. "hey Canada, I'm just climbing the tree...hehe" Glancing down she started to laugh again, "Canada you have to see this!"

Canada climbed up the tree and peered down looking at his fellow nations and chuckled softly at their antics. "What are they doing, eh?"

"Trying to scare off a dropbear."

"Victoria, are there really dropbears?"

Grinning the girl shook her head, "Nope they're just a story we made up to scare tourists and make 'em do funny things like this."

"Oh…" Looking down the Canadian started to laugh louder when America jumped on the table and cawed like a crow.

* * *

><p>yes I put an OC in on the end, but don't worry that wont happen much I just needed someone to be up the tree and figured that one of the State-tans would be good for the job. (since Wy is probably off hanging out with Sealand) And I couldn't leave that end part out Canada needed some love 3<p> 


End file.
